


Free Ceramic Cats

by onyeenhok



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, I've been affectionately calling this the ceramic cat AU, M/M, No Metaverse (Persona 5), Oops! All Fluff!, i guess?, uhhhh yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyeenhok/pseuds/onyeenhok
Summary: I have so many ceramic cats, can you take some. Thanks.





	1. Meowsic to my Ears

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this to balance out an angst WIP, so I don't die out of writing only things that make me cry, uhhh.... Yeah. I hope you guys enjoy it?

Even right after posting the listing Akechi felt like such an idiot. Listing them for free? No matter how people read it, the ad would look like a scam for sure. He’d just have to delete it and rewrite it at a reasonable price later, even though he didn’t really need the money… Not that extra money wouldn’t be nice, but more than anything he wanted to _get rid of all these ceramic cats._ There was absolutely nothing he could do with them, and it would definitely be weird to decorate his apartment with them. He liked cats, but not _that_ much. Surely someone else did, though. Someone who would be happy to take these off his hands, assuming they saw the ad and actually trusted that it wasn’t a scam. But, then again, surely no one would be that stupid as to want to come to a private address for an ad that didn’t even ask for money. Akechi sighed and went to take the ad down when his phone vibrated on his desk.

Certainly it wasn’t someone for the ad, just a text from work—wait. _Seriously?_

**+81-9018446729: Hi, I’m texting about the ceramic cats. Are they still available? 11:36am**

Well. Apparently this person _really_ wanted to have some ceramic cats. Which was weird in the first place, he’d placed the ad saying there were _fifteen_ of them. They hadn’t asked for specific ones, but for all of them, it sounded like. ...It wasn’t any of Akechi’s business, though.

**Akechi Goro: Yes, they are. Would you like to pick them up today? 11:37am**

**Akechi Goro: Did you want all of them? 11:37am**

**+81-9018446729: Yes, please. Do you still have all of them? 11:37am**

**Akechi Goro: Yes. I’ll be at home all day today, what time would you like to come by? 11:38am**

There was a pause before the next answer. Akechi was glad for the time to wonder exactly what kind of person would be this excited about the prospect of getting fifteen ceramic cats, and what they could possibly want them for. Maybe they were an elderly lady who was fond of cats but couldn’t keep one? Or perhaps someone with a young child who loved cats and wanted to decorate their room? Either way, wouldn’t _fifteen_ be excessive? He sighed, annoyed to be stuck thinking about something so weird on his day off.

**+81-9018446729: Is 2pm okay? 11:40am**

**Akechi Goro: Yes, that’s fine. I can meet you in the lobby of my apartment building. 11:40am**

**Akechi Goro: Do you want me to have a taxi waiting for you? 11:40am**

**+81-9018446729: No, thank you! I was going to take the train back home. 11:41am**

...This person. Wanted to take fifteen ceramic cats on the _train_? Granted, the trains would be pretty empty in the lull between lunch and the evening rush hour, but how were they planning on carrying them all? Maybe they were getting the size wrong.

**Akechi Goro: They might be a little too big for that. I think you’ll understand when you see them. 11:42am**

**Akechi Goro: By the way, my apartment’s address is… 11:42am**

**+81-9018446729: Okay, thanks! I’ll see you at 2, then. 11:43am**

Akechi pinched the bridge of his nose. He had learned two things from this conversation: one, this person was an _absolute idiot_ , and two, they would most definitely need a taxi, especially since it was bound to rain soon, judging by the forecast and the sky when Akechi pulled the curtains aside slightly to see. Ah, well. It wouldn’t be any trouble to call a taxi once they got to his apartment and saw the three boxes worth of ceramic cats. Surely that would be enough to make them realize that trying to take the boxes on the train was a fool’s errand.

There were still a good two hours before they would be here to pick the cats up, so Akechi elected to use the time for some much-needed laundry. His shifts had been seriously ridiculous lately, and all to make sure he seemed like a reliable enough employee for promotion… Working society sure was a hassle. But complaining about it did nothing. Showing that you were irreplaceable, that was what got you where you wanted to be. So all he really had to do was—

His intercom rang.

“You’ve got a guest waiting in the lobby.” The receptionist’s voice was cool and even, as usual.

“Thank you, I’ll be right down.”

Akechi’s honestly not sure who he expects to be waiting for him, but a boy who looks about his age is not it. Especially not a boy who manages to look both incredibly handsome and like a drowned rat at the same time. Honestly, it’s just ridiculous. Why is he so drenched? Surely he’d thought to bring an umbrella, it was the middle of the rainy season!

“Oh! Are you the guy with the ceramic cats?” Before Akechi can introduce himself, dumb cat boy speaks up first.

“Uh… Yes, that’s me. I brought them down a little while ago, they’re over in the post room.” Akechi gestures, and the boy’s face lights up like it’s Christmas. _Why is he so excited? Why is that so damn cute?!_

“Great! Can I see them?”

“Well, I had wrapped them up so you could transport them more easily… Speaking of which, the cab should arrive in about five minutes, do you want me to get you a towel or something?” He must’ve walked from the farther station, and in the rain, no less, his clothes are dripping on the floor of the lobby. Why hadn’t he thought to buy an umbrella at a convenience store?

“Nah, I’ll just change when I get home. I have a cafe to get back to, after all! Wait, I thought I told you I was gonna take the train.”

“It would be really troublesome to take these by train, there are three whole boxes…” It’s sure a good thing idiots are immune to colds, because if they weren’t, this guy would surely be in bed with one right now.

“Oh! Are they bigger than this, then?” He holds his hands out in the shape of a small lump, like he’s imitating the shape of a paperweight.

“Yes, they’re a bit closer to life-size, mostly. Is that a problem?” If this guy won’t take them, it’ll be a major pain to haul them back upstairs to his apartment, but, surprisingly, he beams as though Akechi’s given him the best news ever.

“No, that’s perfect, even better than what I was thinking. This is the best thing that could’ve happened.” He says it so seriously that even Akechi— _Akechi_ —can’t stifle the tiniest snort of a laugh, and that prompts a crooked grin from dumb cat boy.

“Your laugh is cute.”

What. _What?_

Akechi has to take a moment to process that, mouth opening a little as if to speak, but nothing comes out so he shuts it again. How is this complete and _utter_ stranger rendering him a flustered mess like this? What the _hell_ is that about? Dumb cat boy seems to have moved on, though, preoccupied with something out the window. Oh. The cab is here. Thank god.

“I guess I’ll load them into the cab now. You don’t have to help, I’ve got it! Thank you for the cats.” He smiles genuinely, and Akechi catches himself just nodding along.

“Good luck, then. With your new cats and all that.” Akechi’s unexpectedly happy when dumb cat boy laughs, and immediately furious with himself when he notes the mellifluous, sweet-molten-chocolate quality of it. And is only more upset when he catches himself wanting to hear it again.

Dumb cat boy and the taxi driver load the boxes into the cab before Akechi can even offer to help again, and then they’re gone, the taxi pulling away, leaving Akechi to go back to his laundry. Not before he pulls his phone from his pocket and adds the number to his phone under a new contact, though.

~~~~~~

After two weeks have passed, and he’s all but forgotten about the whole thing, he gets a text out of the blue.

**Dumb Cat Boy: I finally figured out where everyone belongs! 2:17pm**

**Dumb Cat Boy has sent an image!**

It’s a picture of a cozy-looking cafe, themed in warm browns, with key points accented with cream, all the furniture that timeless, comfortable kind of design, with porcelain cats peering from corners and down from shelves where they function as bookends. But the most important part of the picture is the warm grin on a familiar face that seems to worm its way right into Akechi’s heart. Really, it’s unfair for someone to be so good-looking. The way thick black lashes frame his charcoal eyes so prettily…

  
Akechi groans and puts his head down on his desk. _Dammit..._


	2. Pawsitively Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really the question here is how many chapters until I run out of dumb cat puns to make

Akechi has to answer eventually, though, so he pulls himself together and manages to push away the thought of seeing that warm smile in person, directed at him. He shoves away the thought of being the reason for that smile even more firmly. This is just a guy he met  _ once _ and very briefly, he’s likely just contacting Akechi again to be polite and show that the ceramic cats are being put to good use. More importantly, dumb cat boy had mentioned a cafe, but...it seemed like he’d decorated on his own. Did he own it, then? Did this guy with no common sense to speak of own a cafe?

 

**Akechi Goro: They look nice. 2:20pm**

**Akechi Goro: When you mentioned a cafe, I didn’t realize you owned it. 2:20pm**

 

**Dumb Cat Boy: Oh, I guess I never really explained. 2:21pm**

**Dumb Cat Boy: I have a cafe that isn’t a cat cafe, but is cat-themed. 2:22pm**

 

So he did own the cafe. Interesting… Considering the guy had jumped at the chance to get fifteen ceramic cats of unknown size from an unknown person, it was amazing he was the type to have such a normal job. Akechi found himself wondering if he was the only employee, if he did all the cooking, and what kind of food the cafe served.

 

**Dumb Cat Boy: The only real cat here is Morgana, and he mostly hides in my apartment upstairs. He’s a one-person cat, really. 2:22pm**

 

And he had a real cat, too? Wasn’t he worried about ceramic decorations getting broken? But, then again, it wasn’t really any of Akechi’s business anymore. He would just send a polite reply and then push Dumb Cat Boy from his mind forever, hopefully, and just focus on moving up at his current company. He just needed to endure enough overtime and take-home work, flatter with a soft smile as always, and eventually… Akechi was getting ahead of himself here. First he had to deal with Dumb Cat Boy.

 

**Akechi Goro: That seems like a niche sort of place. 2:23pm**

**Akechi Goro: It looks cute in the picture you sent though. 2:23pm**

 

**Dumb Cat Boy: I get most of my customers because my coffee is good, not for the decor. 2:23pm**

**Dumb Cat Boy: I’m glad you appreciate the art of my interior decorating skills though. 2:24pm**

 

Interesting, so Dumb Cat Boy did do the cooking… Or, at the very least, he was the barista. And he made good enough coffee to attract customers despite his eccentricity. Either that, or his customers were also the eccentric sort. Regardless, though, his taste in decoration was questionable. Choosing to make the primary feature of a cafe a bunch of ceramic cats? Whatever kind of choice that was, it certainly wasn’t normal. Though perhaps it would be too harsh to say it didn’t have a peculiar kind of charm. Akechi could somewhat understand the draw Dumb Cat Boy’s cafe held for potential customers the more he thought about it. Hmm, perhaps that meant he himself fell under the classification of “eccentric”.

 

**Akechi Goro: I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or not… 2:24pm**

 

**Dumb Cat Boy: That’s what’s charming about me! 2:24pm**

 

Akechi rolled his eyes, letting out a chuckle before he could even think to stop it. How was it that this complete stranger had already made him laugh twice now? One of his talents from working in customer service, most likely. It had absolutely nothing to do with Akechi, he was just lonely and making assumptions.  _ Ah, damn, I let myself admit it again… _ Moving on, though, best to get this conversation over with.

 

**Akechi Goro: Is it? Are you sure your charm doesn’t come from your outstanding amount of common sense? 2:25pm**

 

**Dumb Cat Boy: Wow, and I thought we were friends! You wound me. 2:25pm**

**Dumb Cat Boy: With friends like these, who needs enemies! 2:25pm**

 

**Akechi Goro: How have you survived this long? 2:26pm**

 

**Dumb Cat Boy: My stunning good looks~ 2:26pm**

**Dumb Cat Boy: I can make anyone swoon! 2:26pm**

 

Well, he’s certainly not wrong. Looks that good on anyone can be a weapon, and Dumb Cat Boy may be more shrewd than he seems if he does, in fact weaponize his looks. He seems a little too genuine to be actually doing that on purpose, though. More than anything, he just seems...airheaded, for lack of a better word. Funny and gorgeous, but a little ditzy. Though even that added to his cuteness.

 

**Akechi Goro: Such confidence… 2:26pm**

**Akechi Goro: It’s kind of amazing… 2:27pm**

 

**Dumb Cat Boy: Did you want to come visit my cafe? 2:28pm**

**Dumb Cat Boy: I can send you the address, if you like. 2:28pm**

 

**Akechi Goro: Sure. I work quite late tonight, though, you may not be open. 2:30pm**

 

Not quite a lie, he did work fairly late, but he could most likely visit on a break if he really wanted to. However, that was exactly what he was trying to avoid. Anything to keep himself from being allowed a  _ distraction _ like this. He was honestly torn, half of him wanting Dumb Cat Boy to say they’d have to meet up another time, half hoping for—

 

**Dumb Cat Boy: I’ll stay open late just for you ♥ 2:30pm**

 

— _ he added a heart. He added a  _ **_heart_ ** _. _

 

**Dumb Cat Boy: I have you to thank for all these lovely new cats, after all, so you can have whatever you want from my cafe for free tonight 2:30pm**

 

**Akechi Goro: I’ll take you up on that, then. 2:31pm**

 

Idiotically, he had typed the response and sent it before his brain could catch up. Before  _ logic _ could catch up and tell him that this was a dumb, dumb idea. Getting involved with a stranger now was so dumb, but…he’d already sent the text.

 

**Akechi Goro: I’m not going to turn down a free meal, after all. 2:31pm**

 

**Dumb Cat Boy: Great! I’ll see you tonight, then, it’s a date. 2:32pm**

 

_ It’s a date… _

 

**Dumb Cat Boy: Don’t you dare stand me up! 2:32pm**

**Dumb Cat Boy: The address is… 2:33pm**

  
_Oh, don’t worry, Dumb Cat Boy, I’m too dumb to have stopped talking to you before now, I won’t be standing you up._ This was what he got for having accepted the ridiculous gift of fifteen ceramic cats in the first place. In all likelihood, though, Dumb Cat Boy would end up disliking him. They were probably a terrible mismatch, a tired as hell salaryman and a happy-go-lucky barista, he’d just be a drag, if anything. But a large part of him, more than Akechi wanted to admit, hoped he was wrong in thinking that.


End file.
